I know you know (can I drive you home?)
by sebening
Summary: Woojin tidak pernah tau apa Hyungseob nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang transparan di mata masing-masing. Bahkan saat Woojin meminta untuk mengakhir hubungan mereka, dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan berkata kalau memang itu yang Woojin inginkan, dia mana bisa menolak.– Yaoi/BxB Produce101 S2 Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob. JinSeob?


_**I Know, You Know**_

 _ **(Can I drive you home?)**_

 _Park Woojin_ _x_ _Ahn Hyungseob_

 _Produce101 Season 2_

(c) 2017

 _ **Warning(s)**_

 _Non-idol AU. Typo(s). Dan ini hurt/comfort pertama saya jadi mohon maklum lololol_

 _ **Summary :**_

Woojin tidak pernah tau apa Hyungseob nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang transparan di mata masing-masing. Bahkan saat Woojin meminta untuk mengakhir hubungan mereka, dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan berkata kalau memang itu yang Woojin inginkan, dia mana bisa menolak.

* * *

"Ayolah, Park Woojin. Kamu _hero_ nya. Masa tidak ikut, sih?" Woojin mendengus. Terkutuk Haknyeon dan sifatnya. Rencananya untuk segera mandi dan tidur terancam batal karena acara minum-minum yang katanya perayaan suksesnya proyek mereka kali ini. Haknyeon dan seluruh timnya dengan seenak jidat mendaulat Park Woojin sebagai tokoh utama keberhasilan mereka. Terima kasih, tapi Woojin benci perayaan. Seharusnya mereka semua mengerti. Belum lagi faktor tambahan yang membuat Woojin semakin enggan untuk ikut.

Ahn Hyungseob.

Setelah putus hubungan dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka seperti tidak saling kenal. Atau lebih tepatnya, Woojin lah yang menjauh. Walaupun mereka satu kantor, satu tim, bahkan satu ruangan tidak ada percakapan antara dia dan Hyungseob. Bahkan saat Woojin, selaku ketua tim, merasa sangat perlu untuk bicara dengan Hyungseob sekedar untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan dia akan minta Seunghyuk untuk bicara padanya. Beralibi tidak sempat atau alasan basa-basi lainnya.

Woojin tidak pernah tau apa Hyungseob nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang transparan di mata masing-masing. Bahkan saat Woojin meminta untuk mengakhir hubungan mereka, dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan berkata kalau memang itu yang Woojin inginkan, dia mana bisa menolak. Tapi Woojin dengan jelas melihat gurat kecewa di matanya.

Dan diam-diam muncul sedikit penyesalan yang menelusup masuk ke dadanya. Tapi Woojin terlalu pengecut untuk memeluknya, menghiburnya, dan bilang kalau ia masih sangat menyayanginya.

Saat itu, ketika orang tuanya, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, bertengkar hebat sampai adik satu-satunya kabur ke apartemen Woojin sambil menangis. Belum lagi kemungkinan PHK masal karena satu-dua minggu ke depan kantornya akan benar-benar bangkrut setelah ditipu oleh oknum yang rasanya ingin sekali dia bunuh. Waktu itu, Woojin merasa ia sedang ada di titik terendah hidupnya, lelah mental dan fisik sekaligus.

Dan saat itu juga Hyungseob datang untuk menghibur tiap keluhan yang Woojin lontarkan. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Emosinya tidak bisa dikontrol dan Hyungseob hampir selalu jadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Woojin, tanpa pikir panjang, memutus hubungan dengan alasan ia tidak akan bisa lagi membahagiakan Hyungseob, dan Hyungseob tidak mencoba menghentikannya sedikitpun.

Dan Woojin tidak bisa bayangankan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia harus pergi minum bersama timnya, yang artinya duduk satu meja dengan Hyungseob –walaupun bersama enam rekan tim lainnya. Tapi tetap saja, Woojin tidak akan bisa.

Haknyeon mendecak. Lalu melirik Hyunmin dan Jaechan. "Tidak ada penolakan, Ketua Park Woojin yang terhormat. Kita berangkat."

Dia sudah persis tersangka utama pembunuhan berantai yang sedang diseret masuk penjara saat Hyunmin dan Jaechan mengunci kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. Dan tandanya Woojin tidak akan bisa lolos malam ini.

* * *

Kalau boleh dibilang, Woojin itu peminum yang handal. Dua atau tiga botol belum bisa membuatnya mabuk, pusing pun tidak. Jadi saat kawan-kawannya sudah seperti orang tidak waras, Woojin hanya menatap mereka. Beruntung hari sudah larut dan mereka satu-satunya pelanggan yang tersisa.

Dongmyeong dan Haknyeon tidak berhenti berteriak soal gaji mereka yang belum juga turun sejak tadi. Jihoon tidak kalah hebohnya, mungkin sudah semua lagu hits girlgroup Korea Selatan yang dia tarikan dan nyanyikan dengan suara yang sangat tidak sehat untuk telinga. Hyunmin dengan kebiasaan mabuknya, meracau tidak jelas dengan mata terpejam persis orang mengigau. Beruntung Jaechan dan Seunghyuk masih cukup sadar untuk membawa mereka semua pulang dengan selamat.

Ada yang lupa Woojin sebutkan. Ahn Hyungseob. Keadaannya tidak jauh beda. Dahi diatas meja dan pipi memerah, tapi tangannya masih mencoba meraih gelas dan botol soju yang tersisa. Woojin menepis tangan Hyungseob, menjauhkan botol dan gelas darinya, dan rengekan keluar dari bibir Hyungseob. "Aaah, berikan."

"Cukup, Hyungseob." Woojin tentu belum lupa kebiasaan Hyungseob yang selalu demam keesokan harinya setelah kelewat mabuk, dan tentu saja Woojin masih punya perasaan untuk tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Hyungseob kembali mengerang, mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Woojin?"

Nafasnya tercekat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh Hyungseob. Atau mungkin memang kenyataannya begitu?

Woojin hanya membalas dengan _hm_ kecil sambil menatap kepergian Jaechan yang merangkul Dongmyeong dan Jihoon. Seunghyuk bersama Haknyeon dan Hyunmin juga sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyisakan Woojin, Hyungseob, dan juga _a_ _hjumma_ penjaga kedai yang sedang membersihkan meja.

Kali ini tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyungseob. Dan Woojin merasa dadanya tiba-tiba sesak tanpa alasan.

"Woojin. Woojin. Park Woojin." Hyungseob berkali-kali menyebutkan namanya, dan ada perasaan aneh tiap kali namanya disebutkan.

Hyungseob menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. "Aku hampir lupa rasanya saat menyebutkan namamu." Tatapan Woojin terkunci pada Hyungseob yang setengah sadar, tangannya mengepal tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku sampai rindu," Ucap Hyungseob lagi, lalu kembali tertawa.

"Woojin," Hyungseob meremas ujung pakaiannya, mencoba membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Aku masih sangat menyangaimu, tau?"

Woojin tidak tau harus seperti apa dia bereaksi. Di satu sisi dia bingung dan penuh akan rasa penyesalan, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak di dadanya.

Woojin menahan kepala Hyungseob yang lunglai. Ia hampir membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas meja kalau saja tangan Woojin tidak sigap menahannya. "Hyungseob."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?"

* * *

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Hyungseob mereka habiskan dalam diam. Hyungseob terlelap sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya suara DJ radio yang tidak berhenti mengoceh.

Saat mobilnya sudah terpakir sempurna di depan gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Hyungseob, Woojin menepuk pelan pipi Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob, sudah sampai."

Bukan kata-kata yang didapat Woojin setelahnya, melainkan tengkuknya yang ditarik kuat. Hyungseob memeluk lehernya erat. Woojin tentu saja terkejut, tapi ia menghela nafas. Tangannya menelusup diantara kaki Hyungseob, menggendongnya keluar dari mobil.

Apartemen Hyungseob berada di lantai 6 dan Woojin menggendongnya sampai kesana. Ia sempat berpapasan sengan Lee Euiwoong, anak kuliahan yang tinggal di samping apartemen Hyungseob. Woojin sering bertemu Euiwoong tiap kali ia ke apartemen Hyungseob _dulu_ dan anak itu menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan di depan lift.

"Woojin _hyung_? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Woojin _hyung_ kemari," Euiwoong berucap santai. Ah, Hyungseob tidak bilang kalau mereka sudah putus sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu pada Euiwoong. Woojin tersenyum tipis. "Ah, begitukah? Kamu dari mana, Euiwoong? Sudah larut begini baru pulang."

"Aku habis mengerjakan tugas di rumah kawan. Tugasnya terlalu banyak, jadi pulang larut begini, _deh_." Jelas Euiwoong. Woojin mengangguk, memperhatikan angka diatas pintu lift. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Hyungseob _hyung_ tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lagi, dia mencoba melongok untuk melihat wajah Hyungseob.

Woojin mundur beberapa langkah. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Dia hanya mabuk."

"Oh, begitu." Mereka berjalan beriringan. Euiwoong berpamitan sebelum ia masuk ke apartemennya, tidak lupa mengingatkan Woojin untuk memberi Hyungseob obat supaya cepat pulih. Woojin mengiyakan singkat sambil membalas senyum Euiwoong.

Woojin memandangi pintu apartemen Hyungseob. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau apartemen Hyungseob dilindungi password. Apa Hyungseob sudah mengganti passwordnya? Kali ini dia menatap Hyungseob di gendongannya, lalu kembali menatap pintu. Walaupun ragu, tapi Woojin tetap menekan satu persatu angka kombinasinya.

Bunyi klik tanda pintu terbuka membuatnya terkejut, dan fakta bahwa Hyungseob sama sekali tidak mengubah passwordnya yang merupakan kombinasi angka tanggal hari jadi mereka, membuatnya terenyuh.

Woojin melepas sepatu Hyungseob dan sepatunya sendiri lalu meletakkannya diatas rak. Direbahkannya tubuh Hyungseob diatas sofa ruang tengah sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Woojin memperhatikan sekitar. Apartemen ini masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Woojin kemari. Masih sama rapinya, sama bersih dan wanginya. Frame-frame foto berisi fotonya juga masih tertata rapi diatas meja yang diletakan di pojok ruangan. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan membuatnya hafal mati seluk beluk apartemen Hyungseob.

Woojin melangkah menuju dapur, lalu kembali dengan obat dan segelas air. Woojin duduk di tepian sofa, lalu menepuk pipi Hyungseob, mencoba membangunkannya lagi. "Hyungseob, minum obatnya dulu."

Mata Hyungseob terbuka perlahan, ia meringis saat merasakan terpaan cahaya yang tiba-tiba memasuki retinanya. Woojin membantunya duduk, lalu menyerahkan obat dan gelas air. Hyungseob menerimanya dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Dia terbatuk. Woojin mengusap punggungnya lembut. Tidak lupa menghabiskan seluruh air dalam gelas sebelum kembali merebahkan dirinya.

Sekembalinya Woojin dari dapur untuk meletakkan obat dan gelas, ia lagi-lagi memperhatikan Hyungseob yang dikiranya tertidur. Tapi Woojin salah. Hyungseob membuka matanya, lalu berucap dengan suara serak.

"Aku serius." Woojin tidak mengerti serius apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hyungseob. Tapi dia mendekat saat Hyungseob menarik pergelangan tangannya. Woojin kembali duduk ditepi sofa. "Saat aku bilang kalau aku masih sayang padamu, aku benar-benar serius."

Woojin mengenal Hyungseob. Dia tahu Hyungseob adalah orang yang sangat jujur kalau itu mengenai perasaannya. Prinsip hidupnya, buat apa berbohong kalau sakit diujungnya. Tapi kenyataannya Hyungseob terus membohongi dirinya sendiri beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Perlu dicamkan, Woojin mengenal Hyungseob dengan _sangat_ baik. Dia tahu kapan Hyungseob berbicara jujur kapan ia sedang berbohong. Dan Woojin tahu, Hyungseob sedang sangat jujur dan serius kali ini.

"Aku tahu," Woojin mengusap dahi Hyungseob, menyibak rambut-rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kamu tahu?" Dan Woojin menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat Hyungseob mulai meneteskan air mata, membuat dadanya serasa dihantam berkali-kali. Dia tahu Hyungseob kesakitan karenanya. Dia tahu dari cara Hyungseob memandangnya dimanapun. Dia tahu ada rasa sakit tiap mereka berlagak tidak saling kenal saat berpapasan. Dia juga tahu dirinya sendiri masih sangat peduli pada Hyungseob, masih sama menyayanginya seperti _dulu_.

Tapi Woojin terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya, dan terlalu penakut untuk sekedar meminta maaf dan memperbaiki _semuanya_.

Setidaknya, malam ini, Woojin berharap Hyungseob akan memaafkannya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk memulai dari awal.

Woojin mencondongkan tubuhnya, menangkap bibir Hyungseob dengan bibirnya. Hyungseob tidak menolak, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Woojin, membiarkan Woojin mendominasi permainannya sendiri.

Aroma soju masih sangat kentara, tapi mereka sama-sama tahu, besok pagi semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu.

* * *

Hyungseob membuka pelan kelopak matanya. Ada sedikit rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya, tapi retinanya berhasil menangkap sosok bergulung selimut di sampingnya.

Park Woojin. Tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Tepat disampingnya, dengan lengan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Pipinya memanas seketika. Tapi semakin dirapatkannya pelukan, menenggelamkan tubuhnya sendiri diantara lengan Woojin.

Kalau boleh Hyungseob jujur, dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus disyukurinya selain hal ini.

( _Hyungseob selalu mencoba melupakan. Dia bukan orang yang suka berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Tapi saat Seunghyuk mengantarkan proposal padanya dan berkata kalau Woojin menitipkan untuk diberikan pada Hyungseob, rasa sesak itu muncul lagi, rasa peduli itu muncul lagi. Dan Hyungseob memutuskan untuk menunggu. Menunggu Woojin datang padanya dan memperbaiki semuanya_.

 _Dan Hyungseob tidak salah. Dia tahu hari dimana Woojin akan kembali menciumnya sayang akan tiba cepat atau lambat. Karena dia tahu, baik pada dirinya atau Woojin, masih selalu ada perasaan itu._ )

* * *

( _Ayo, tepuk tangan buat hurt/comfort perdana saya! ahahaha. semoga gak mengecewakan lah ya)_

Produce101 emang bikin candu. Dari season pertama emang begitu. enggak tau kenapa tapi aku selalu suka survival show. Mulai dari WIN, No Mercy, Sixteen, Boys24, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ahn Hyungseob bener-bener gemesin. Jadi gak tahan mau nulis fanfik tentang dia. dan Park Woojin! gingsulnya! mana tahan! Woojin itu agak agak pendiem gitu, tapi giliran dia diatas stage karisma tuh gawat, gengs. Liat individual cam nya dia pas perform 10 out of 10 terus ayo kita nangisin park Woojin bareng bareng (loheh?)

99Liner di PD101 menarik banget menurut aku. Selain ada Hyungseob sama Woojin, ada Winkeunam kita Park Jihoon, Hyunmin si anak taekwondo, dongmyeong, jaechan, haknyeon, seunghyuk yang entah kenapa underrated dibanding trainee yuehua yang lain.

Episode minggu ini ranking mereka belum rilis, masih harap harap cemas semoga Park Woojin, Kwon Hyeop, sama Woo Jinyoung selamat;( Tapi ada rumored ranking yang nyebar gitu. Semoga aja beneran ya, soalnya Woojin, Hyeop, sama Jinyoung masih survive walaupun hyeop peringkatnya jauuuuuuh banget dibawah huhuhuhuh suka sedih soalnya Jihoon yang satu agensi sama dia nomor satu terus:( Tapi aku tetep ga setuju sama top11 di rumored ranking itu. isinya kebanyakan visual yang masih kurang talent nya. Aku pengen top11 nya punya main vocal yang kayak Yeonjung atau Sejeong gitu. Semoga final group nanti line up nya bagus ya. berdoa aja.

D-2 UNBK dan aku masih sibuk fangirling. Kenapa PD101 harus mulai pas musim ujian:((((((((


End file.
